Mark of the Banished Princess
by KaytieGrl
Summary: What if Azula had done something to disrespect her father? What if she was the one scarred? What if she was the one banished? What if Zuko was the crazy one? What if Azula had to capture the Avatar to regain her honor? (A/N Rated T because I'm paranoid) I do not own the cover image!


**The Banished Princess**

**An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fan-Fiction**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter One: The Fan**

**HEY GUYS! KaytieGrl here! Okay, so I've had this idea in mind for a while now. What if _Azula_ had done something to disrespect her father, and _she_ was the one scarred? What if _she_ were the one banished? What if _Zuko_ was the crazy one? What if _Azula_ had to capture the avatar to regain her honor? What I am going to do is write this first chapter, and if you guys like it I'll do more! So, please R AND R!**

This wasn't fair. It just wasn't. She didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. They just kind of did. It wasn't her fault that her brother and his friends couldn't leave her alone. She had simply been walking with her mother when her brother asked her to play with him and his friends. Of course, her immediate reaction was, "Uh, no way, like I would ever play with a bunch of dumb boys."

As usual Zuko came up with some manipulative speech about how they were siblings and that they should play together, and obviously her mother bought it. So, poor Azula had been forced to play with her older brother and his two dumb friends, Mako and Ty.

**(A/N Apologies for the cheesy genderbent versions of Mai and Ty Lee)**

"Come on, Azula! It's easy! You just throw the dagger at the apple. Watch." Zuko said. His 'friend' Mako was standing in front of the fountain with an apple on his head. This was not going to end well. She better do something, before someone ended up getting hurt.

"Um, Zuko, that doesn't look safe, maybe we shou-," Zuko cut her off before she could finish. "Don't worry Azula, I've been practicing." He said, with that mischievous smirk of his. Azula was about to protest when her brother threw the dagger directly at Mako's head.

Azula took off running toward the boy in an effort to push him out of the way. The problem was, he tried to jump out of the way of the dagger, causing Mako to collide with Azula, knocking them both into the fountain. For a moment Azula had no idea what had just happened, until she felt the water soaking her clothes, and Mako's desperate pleas, begging her to get off of him.

Azula, who's hair had fallen down in the process of falling, moved wet strands of dark hair from her face. Only to reveal, the laughing faces of Zuko and Ty.

"I told you what would happen!" Zuko said pointing at the two of them

Azula threw herself off of Mako, she wasn't mad at him, she was mad at her brother. "Sorry, Mako." She said in a small voice. Although, he didn't hear her. He was too busy glaring at the other two. "You two are just… ugh!" He said. Little did Azula know, that would be the first and last outburst she would hear from him, for a long time.

"Grrr! Zuko! You are such a… ugh!" Azula shouted at her brother. She crawled out of the fountain and started walking inside. On her way, she ran into her mother, "I was just about to come get you. Uncle Iroh just sent us a letter from the war front," her mother looked at her, "your soaking wet." Azula was fuming at this point, "Boys are so dumb!"

Now she was in her room changing. This hadn't been her fault. No doubt, Zuko would be punished for it later, but that didn't stop her from being wet. Azula finished changing and ran to her mother, who was sitting down with Zuko waiting patiently to read Uncle Iroh's letter.

Azula stood on the other side of her mother and they read the letter aloud.

_ Dear Family,_

_ It's been quite a while, since my last attempt to contact you, so I decided I would let you know how things are going. We are still trying to break through, to Ba Sing Se. If the city is as magnificent as it's wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first! Until then, enjoy these gifts. For Zuko a pearl dagger, from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship. And for Azula, a beautiful fan. The female Earth Kingdom warriors, use it as a deadly weapon. I would say it fits her well._

_ With love,_

_ Iroh_

Zuko looked at the dagger, "I've used better." Azula wasn't surprised he acted this way, he had always been ungrateful for what he had. Zuko looked at his Ursa, "If Uncle Iroh doesn't return home from war, wouldn't that make Dad next in line to be Firelord?" Zuko asked. His mother turned to face him, "Zuko, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return," She paused to watch Azula attempt to use her new fan, "and besides, Firelord Azulon is a picture of health."

Azula looked at him, "How would you feel if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" She asked. Zuko rolled his eyes, "I still think our Dad would make much better firelord than his royal tea-loving kookiness." With that, Zuko threw the dagger on the ground and walked outside to continue playing with his friends.

Azula walked over to where the knife had landed, and picked it up. She stuffed on her hip between her belt and her clothes. It had a beautiful inscription, never give up without a fight. Maybe it would prove itself useful to her, someday, but in for right now, she would learn how to use this fan.

**SO! There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And yes, I know in the episode "Zuko Alone" they were firebending on the apple, but I used blades because Zuko liked blades.**

**-KaytieGrl Out!**


End file.
